sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ailin Sashihara
Sashihara Ailin (指原 愛リン, Sashihara Airin) is a Middle School Third Year studying in Tōi Tengoku Academy. She is one of the candidates for AS019's T.T.A. Contest, Bronze Triplet. Ailin has a few nicknames, her most common being Aihara (愛原), and her other nicknames consists off, Ailin (愛リン), and Aicchi (あいっち). Appearance Ailin considers herself to be styled in a childish lolita. She is rather short; making her look slightly like a 13-year-old. She takes really good care of her facial features, to the extent of using beauty masks at least once a week. This is another reason why she looks younger than she seems. She also has a rather pale complexion. Ailin's hair has the base color white in which the tips slowly fade into a rather pale pink. She styles her short, bobbed, hair with a cute baby-blue headband which has a yellow star on the left and it rests slightly behind her thickly cut bangs. Her eyes are in the shade of baby-blue, fading downwards to a slight purple. Her lips are supple and are cherry red; making it seem like they have something applied, it is most of the time the natural color of her lips. Her lips are considered her charm-point as well. Personality Ailin is seen as the sweetest girl you know. She however, is only like that on stage. She takes after her oshimen; Sen Lin, but the opposite. Instead of sweet on the inside, she is sweet on the outside, and rather mean on the inside. She sugar-coats her words on stage and in public, though this would not be the case if it has nothing to do with fans or job offers. She speaks in the most blunt manner she can achieve unless due to exceptions like Sen Lin, and previously Ayaka, and Keiko. In school, she tends to deceive the new girls with firstly, her stage persona, and secondly, her looks. Those who have come to know her through the many events she has attended, and her lives, will be fully shocked if they where to of course study in Tōi Tengoku Academy. There are some; the minority, which are captivated by this side of her, but majority think it's like tricking her fans. She however is rather thick-skinned and just brushes their comments off her shoulder and continues her act of being two-faced; sweet to public, mean to insiders. She is extremely competitive, she has lost quite a couple of times before, making her think she isn't perfect enough, as such, her number of sleepless nights increase by the day. Until she has proven herself worthy to herself, this would go on. Her pride is very important to her and she tries to avoid her pride taking a hit. Skills Ailin's singing is what one would call 'Born to Sing', her vocal rage is mostly Soprano, but can go to as low as the starting of a Base. Charming and fitting of her stage persona, it is probably the perfect balance and match. She has never showed off her singing skills unless she is being challenged. When she was still an elementary grader, she was often teased for her high pitched voice; as such making her as she is known for today. Her dancing is not as good as her singing, but she did do ballet when she was an elementary grader. Her style of dancing mainly focuses on classical, and a slight bit of jazz, that much she can memorize in a blink of an eye. However, when it comes to the new era songs, she takes practice to be able to perfect it. Sometimes, even to the point of practicing till late into the night. She has had several sleepless nights to keep up with the dances on certain occasions; especially when it comes to competitions. Relationships |-|Middle School= * Ayaka Oshiro - Ailin used to be great friends with Ayaka; making Ayaka an exception to her blunt behavior, this relationship however, was broken the moment Ayaka decided to become a successor. Ailin's pride was damaged through this due to having been a friend which had the thoughts of becoming a successor. * Keiko Hoshino - Much like Ayaka, they used to be great friends. This relationship was also broken due to Keiko accepting Ayaka's choice of becoming a successor. Ailin's pride was not as damaged as like with Ayaka, however, her feelings for other people also started change. Not necessarily in a bad way. |-|High School= * Chēng Sēn Lín - Ailin's oshimen. She really adores Sen Lin, much to the extent that she has a mini 'Sen Lin Shrine' in her house room. * Hitomi Oshiro - Ailin is fine with her, she used to like Hitomi and she still does, but less due to Ayaka's situation. She bought Team Hitomi's Single. * Hinata Sasaki - Ailin hates her. She doesn't understand why Sen Lin likes Hinata. Idol Activities Aura Ailin's aura consists of shards of falling glass; reflecting the stage lighting making it glimmer, and pearl-like beads bouncing around the outer perimeter of the aura. The glass shards 'shatter' when they reach the ground; causing the effect of something splashing onto water. When the audience excitement bar reaches maximum, all the remaining shards of glass 'shatter' and the position of the beads and shards of glass switch places, the effects of the glass shards remain, but only 'shatter' when they bounce off the stage before reforming. The beads no longer bounce but fall from the top. Trivia * Her Friendsta account name; @♡hara, is actually referring to her nickname, Aihara, 'Ai' meaning love, it is replaced by a '♡'. * Her stage introduction's "A-I-dol" is a play of the romaji of Idol, "Aidoru". * Her charm-point is her lips. * Her favorite type of flowers are Gardenias. Category:CrystalSora Category:Characters Category:Cute Idols Category:Idols Category:TTA Category:My Little Heart Category:Tōi Tengoku Academy Category:Students Category:Middle School Category:MSYear3